Meirō Hoshijirushi
| image = | name = Meirō Hoshijirushi | kanji = ほしじるし明朗 | romanji =Hoshijirushi Meirou | race = Vizard | birthday = December 1 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 174 cm | weight = 61 kg | eyes = Brown | hair = Orange | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Academy | occupation = None | previous occupation = Shinigami | team = none | previous team = Division Seven | partner = none | previous partner = Former Partner | base of operations = Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | status = Retired | shikai = Ningyō | bankai = }} Meirō Hoshijirushi (ほしじるし明朗 Hoshijirushi Meirou) is a retired Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Meirō bears the the appearance of a teenage boy with wide brown eyes, and short red hair. His nails have teal nail polish, and instead of a normal Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls), he wore a black robe with red clouds on it. On his left thumb, he wears a ring which bears the kanji for Sphere (玉, gyoku). He wears a near constant bored expression, even when he smiles, he looks as if he doesn't care. Personality Meirō, despite his bored expression, is in fact a very curious person, easily engaging in conversations with others, and enjoys many different activities. As a Shinigami, he was known as a kind person, often being the first on the scene to check on the injured. Despite being strong, he dislikes fighting, something that made his Captain often say he was unfit to be a Shinigami. This led to his early retirement. History Powers & Abilities *'Hakuda Combatant:' Due to lacking a weapon when his Zanpakutō's sealed, Meirō became skilled in Hakuda. Meirō is able to effortlessly knock out several low-level Shinigami with relative ease. He is also capable of catching an enemies blade barehanded. During fights with Hollows, he is able to completely destroy them with his fists alone. Meirō also has use of both the Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"), and Sōkotsu (双骨, "Double Bone"). *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Despite having retired before even reaching the rank of Lieutenant, Meirō continued to train on his own, building up his skills with his own training methods. He quickly grew stronger, attaining Bankai and reaching the level of captain in terms of power. Zanapakutō Ningyō (人形 Doll) is Meirō's Zanpakutō. It's sealed form is unusual, taking the shape of a scroll, which, when unrolled, has the kanji for Three (三, San) written on it. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Steal the show (スティールを表示 Sutīru o hyōji), the scroll completely vanishes, and a life-size doll appears floating behind Meirō. The puppet looks very human, complete with eyes and nose. It has spiky, black hair and a long cloak covering it's body. :Shikai Special Ability: Ningyō is largely a melee Zanpakutō possessing hidden weapons that make it perfect for close range combat. ::Guard: Not a special ability per se, but Ningyō is very durable and can be used as a shield to block long-range attacks, and close range attacks as well when Meirō's timing is good. *'Bankai:' Jūgyo no mai (十人形の舞, Literally "Ten Doll Dance"). Ningyō returns to scroll form, but opens with ten markings different than "三". After uttering the word "Bankai", ten separate puppets are released from this scroll. :Bankai Special Ability: Like it's Shikai state, Jūgyo no mai is largely a melee-type Zanpakutō, however, it possesses several special abilities.